1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric coupling assembly used to couple an optical fiber and a light receiving/emitting element, and to a method of coupling an optical fiber and a light receiving/emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coupling assemblies are used for coupling an optical fiber to a light receiving/emitting element. FIG. 6 is a perspective view showing a conventional coupling assembly, which is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-115284. This coupling assembly 100 has a ferrule 101, and the ferrule 101 has a plurality of fiber holes 102 for positioning and holding optical fibers. A plurality of electrical Wires 103 are formed by metal plating for each of the fiber holes 102 in the outer surface of the ferrule 101. The electrical wires 103 extend continuously from the bottom surface 101c of the ferrule 101 through the front surface 101a to the top surface 101d. The ferrule 101 is formed from a material containing a polyester resin, a PPS resin, or an epoxy resin.
When optical fibers are coupled with light receiving/emitting elements using the coupling assembly 100, the ferrule 101 in which the optical fibers are positioned and held is positioned and fixed in place on light receiving/emitting elements that are mounted on a substrate. Since solder or an adhesive is used for such fixation, heat for melting the solder, heat for curing the adhesive, leakage of the adhesive, and other such factors have had adverse effects on the light receiving/emitting elements.